worldofvvindheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Rythian City
Rythian City is a country/city state located within the World of Winhelm. Rythian city was founded in YR 740 by the great and powerful warrior-leader Rythian Lancaster. The City of Rythian with a authoritarian government where the eldest take up council, but changes their government to a monarchistic-style system in times of great need. The Dwarves, or Khazâd in their own tongue, were beings of short stature, often friendly with humans although long suspicious of Elves. They were typically blacksmiths and stone-workers by profession, unrivaled in some of their arts even by the Elves. Dwarf culture Names: Dwarves, Dwarf, Dwemer, Khazad, Naugrim, meaning Stunted People, and Gonnhirrim, meaning Masters of Stone. Dwarven Beards: No Elf, Man, or other has ever seen a beardless Dwarf (excepting circumstances in which they have been shaven in mockery). the Naugrim have beards from the beginning of their lives, males and females alike. Dwarven Women: Most of us are aware that Dwarven women are few, and seldom seen. Here, lore goes on to say that the two sexes are so similar that their features, gait and voices are so alike, they cannot be discerned by members of other races. The womenfolk, however, do not go to war, and only in the direst need even come out of their underground halls. Dwarven Marriage: It is widely known that few Dwarves wed, but in this section lore says generally it is only their kings and chieftains which marry, and so their race multiply only slowly. This seems far fewer than I had ever imagined, but it does explain why in the lore all of the Dwarves are closely related to each other. Dwarven Language: Dwarves seldom teach their language to non-Dwarves, preferring to speak the tongue of those around them. however, that because the Dwarves encountered Men long before the Elves did, the language of the Easterlings bares many similarities to Dwarven speech. Dwarven Afterlife: The Druids believe that when Dwarves die they return to the earth and stone from which they were made. The Dwarves, however, have a different belief. They believe that Aule cares for them, and gathers them in Mandos in Halls set apart for them. Here they wait, not in idleness, but in the practice of their crafts and learning Lore. They believe that the Seven Fathers were told by Aule that the race will be hallowed by Iluvater, and that they will join with the Children in the End. Their part will then to be serving Aule in the remaking of Arda after the Last Battle. The Great Migration The Dwarves Appear In the year 739 after many years traveling from their homeland Khaz Modan, the dwarves decided that skyrim, specifically windhelm would be a good place of residence. little did they know it would be more of a trouble than they hoped with the constant wars going on around them The Founding of Rythian Rythian's Barter System With just starting to colonize the land south of windhelm on a smole isle the dwarves had but a septum to their names so they opted to trade with what they knew best: their craft The World's Best Blacksmiths Technology is Key The Great Mine Begins The Creation Of The Annual Fountain Wars Wanting to join the nations of windhelm after settling down in there new land the dwarves devised a series of games to be played; the games would be set around a single fountain giving them the name "The Fountain Wars" The New Kids On The Block Druids hate the dwarves for how they desamate the forests for their grand structures. It's a hatred that stems all the way back to the birth of the world. With this being, there are a lot of tensions; that was only furthered when a group of druids seized England and became close neighbors.... The Apparent And Unwanted Alliance Begins Because of the dwarves high quality manufacturing in both military and home life, many a country wanted to be in an alliance with the dwarves, but the dwarves not wanting to be part of the nord's wars chose to stay neutral; that all changed when the druids conquered England, and became an ally with Windhelm both countries the newly founded Sanctuary, and Windhelm started to advance on the dwarves so the residence of Rythian city had no choice but to go to Quayshire for help, with much discussions a trade agreement was made and the dwarves formed an alliance with Quayshire. The Creation Of Rythian City's No-Man's-land With the advancement towards Rythian city the dwarves decided to build a great and expansive wall around its city, but in order to do so they had to move 6 meters back just to hold back how great the wall was thus creating a large gap between both Windhelm and Rythian city's walls and making a "no mans land" the druids were hell bent on building a tower between these wall; even at the request by the dwarves and windhelm royalty for them not to. Architectural Renaissance When the heat of war cooled down the residence of Rythian decided a new look was apropriate and an "Architectural Renaissance" begun with a tearing down of all building for rubble. The dwarves only feeling at home in the depths of a mountain and none around not containing elves the great people of Rythian city decided to build their own. The Great Celebration The Dwarves Have Returned "Tear Down This Wall" in the year of 984 The Empire of Rythia the year our empire 984 Day of Withering in the year of our empire 990 Category:THE GREAT RETURN